


~Losing You Could Leave a Scarlos~

by orphan_account



Category: Magic School Bus, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is what happens when you give me nice thingsalso i made this with a friend,,,,,





	~Losing You Could Leave a Scarlos~

Carlos was sitting in his classroom, minding his own business as per usual. He hears a knock at the door and he is asked to open it. He hears some weird nerdy music, so he opens it slowly. There was a small, chubby little skeleton wearing a similar blue jacket.  
He says,   
“i have a BONE to pick with you.” Carlos reaches for him and slaps him across the face a couple of times. Sans gasps as he grabs Carlos's hands into his, stopping him from slapping him, saying,   
"i was sent here to say i love you Carlos." Carlos was very confused. He didn’t even know who the hell this guy was. All of a sudden, a very tall skeleton with spaghetti in both hands walks in and starts chuckling. The skeleton says,  
"SANS, DID YOU DO IT? DID YOU ASK HIM OUT?” Sans chuckled,   
"he doesn't remember me pap." 'Pap' gasped,  
"WELL WHY DON'T WE JOG HIS MEMORY BACK?"   
"good idea brother."   
Carlos is utterly confused as the two skeleton brothers start dancing around Carlos like some kind of cult. Carlos is sent into another dimension, the two skeletons following him. The rest of the class looks over to see Carlos is gone, and they shrug it off. Ms.Frizzle doesn’t notice because she’s high as fuck. Meanwhile in the new dimension, there is a flower sitting in a little grass patch in a dark hallway. Carlos walks up to the flower.   
"howdy. im flo-" Sans gaster blasted the f u CK out of Flowey.   
"hes evil, don't mind him" Sans teleported them both to the judgement hall, where old memories suddenly hit Carlos. He is reminded of all of the times he’s gone on a picnic with Sans. They would look into each others eyes, or eye sockets, and blush deeply. Probably. Carlos looked at Sans with determination and hugged sans.   
"Thank you, love" Sans hugged him back and they pulled away. Carlos kissed Sans' bony ass face,  
"Losing you again could leave a scarlos."


End file.
